Sexy Librarian
by AlwaysConfusedArtist
Summary: This is just a one-shot I thought of. It doesn't really have a point, but who says it has to have one?


The girl pushed her glasses back up her nose, glaring at the textbook in front of her. She just couldn't seem to get what the math problem was asking, let alone what the answer was.

Her raven colored hair fell in front of her face as she switched elbows propping up her head. Her legs bounced up and down on the bed.

"I just don't get it," she whined to the empty room.

Soon the empty room, turned not so empty.

She squealed as she felt the air change and a muffled thump.

A ginormous boy stood by the once closed window, but now opened. The pale yellow curtains billowed as the cold wind blew on them.

"I don't see what's so hard to get, Kim," the boy sighed, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed.

The only clothing he had on was some black basketball shorts and tennis shoes. Kim's russet skin turned burgundy as she noticed this.

"H-How did you get in here," she stuttered at the sight of the boy?

"I climbed in," he motioned to the open window.

"Jared, you can't just climb in my bedroom through my window. My parents are here you know. If they find out-"

Jared pressed his lips to Kim's to stop the rush of worried words falling out of her beautiful lips.

He pulled back a satisfied smirk plastered to his face. Kim just looked plain stunned.

"It's alright, Kim," he said, patting her head like she was a dog.

She frowned at him playfully, but went back to her work.

She twisted up her face in confusion and amusing Jared all the while.

"What's so funny," she asked him?

"You trying to do math," he laughed, scooting her over a bit, so he could lie next to her. He pulled her back into his side once he got situated.

"Hence, trying," she grumbled to him.

He laughed and kissed her head, but once he could feel her under his lips like this, it was unbearable to stop.

He kissed her down the side of her head. He took his time with kissing at her jaw, enjoying the sounds of her pleasure.

"Kim," her father called up the steps?

Jared refused to move and Kim was too distracted by the kissing to really care, "Yeah?"

"We're all going to the BBQ at the school, do you want to come," her father asked?

"No," she called back.

They listened as all the family piled out of the door and the car start up.

She gasped as Jared starting sucking at her neck instead of just kissing.

They twisted over, turning so her small frame was covered completely by his warm, muscled body.

His hands stationed on either side of her head, holding his weight of Kim. Her hands traced the lines of the muscles on every inch of his body.

She gasped again as some of his weight was dropped on hers.

Kim loved the feeling of his strong body pressed up tightly against hers.

"Jared," she sighed.

He growled a deep rumbling growl that formed deep in his chest. He didn't seem to notice that she was trying to catch his attention.

He pulled one hand off the bed, bracing the rest of his weight on one hand, and roamed her body. He slowly lingered over her chest, but pressed his large hand on her stomach.

"Jared," she said once more.

"Hm," he hummed, still kissing every inch of her face.

"We have to stop," she said, but she heard the disappointment in her own voice.

He shook his head and kissed her lips, forcing her quiet. Their tongues slowly danced together in their mouths. It was clearly evident that Jared had more experience in this than Kim, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed being able to take control and leading her.

He was the bad boy. She was the artistic nerdy girl. Like in all movies, the bad boy falls for the good girls.

His silky soft lips felt like heaven pressed up against Kim's lips. She could feel herself drowning in Jared.

She felt the urge to push her glasses back on her nose, but Jared thought it was better as he slipped them off her head, keeping his eyes closed and his lips pressed firmly against hers.

He pulled blindly at her sweatshirt, only creating more barriers between them. They parted quickly, long enough for her sweatshirt to be pulled over her head and thrown to the ground. As soon as there was no wall parting them, they swiftly locked their lips together again.

Jared moaned a bit when he felt Kim's bare shoulder, as she only wore a tank top on.

"Jared, I need to finish my homework," Kim managed to say, as he took a break from her swollen lips to start back up on her neck.

"It's not due for a while," he mumbled into her shoulder.

She huffed, but allowed herself to get lost in Jared's dizzying kisses.

His hand eventually slid up her tank top, brushing just the edge of her bra.

_Would he do it?_

The question buzzed in Kim's head.

He would, but it was stopped short when the room was filled with the obnoxious ringing of Jared's cell phone.

He growled and didn't even look at it, but it just rang again.

He gritted his teeth together and dug his cell phone out from his shorts. It buzzed in his hands and he quickly answered it as he saw it was his pack alpha.

He listened to the news that another vampire was loose and everyone was called to help out.

He looked at Kim apologetically, "That was Sam."

She nodded her head sadly, "Vampire?"

He nodded his head back and sighed. He watched her fallen face, still lying on top of her. Her eyes were downcast towards his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes.

She just learned about all of this vampire business and she knew that he would be okay, but there was always this doubt. There is always a chance that he wouldn't come back to her.

"Your beautiful without your glasses," he sighed, liking the fact that there was nothing blocking such a gorgeous face.

She smirked, "So I'm not when I have them on?" She looked at his blurry face.

"No, of course not! You're always beautiful. It's just that nothing-"

She stopped his moving mouth as she captured his lips between hers. It was her turn to stop the rambling.

"Go, you have a vampire to kill," she smiled up at his dazed face.

"I love you," he said climbing off of her and over the side of the bed.

She lay there, still on her back, "I know."

He looked at her relaxed body one more time after jumping out of the window.

"I love you, Jared," he smiled down at the ground, walking towards the woods.

He shifted, the pack mind jumbling all into one.

_Well, look who decided to show up._

Paul mocked him in his mind; while Jared sprinted off towards the direction everyone was in or was headed.

_At least I have a girlfriend._

He aimed at all the other people who he knew where mocking him in his mind.

Jared felt like the luckiest man in the world. He once that Kim was just the nerdy girl, but know he knows her like her left her. Her hair a mess, but a sexy mess. Her wide brown eyes looking innocent, but definitely not innocent. Her small, but long body lying under his body.

_So, you like the sexy librarian type?_

Paul, laughed in my mind.

I growled at him, but smiled a wicked grin as I spotted his grey wolf through the trees.

_Crap._

Was all he said as I lunged at him.

I tackled him to the ground, pinning him.

_Yes Paul. The sexy librarian type._

I said and imagined how I found Kim yesterday, reading like usual, but never doing math.

* * *

**I don't own any of these characters, if you haven't figured that out. Review and let me know what you think?**


End file.
